


Knock Knock, No Joke

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it's their own fault, the kids find out, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: I loove to think about Max/the rest of the party discovering that they are together by walking on them while they are a it or after they finished (like nsfw+humour(?)The party learns the importance of knocking before entering.





	Knock Knock, No Joke

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Max asked as she followed the rest of the party up Steve’s front steps. 

“Steve isn’t answering on his walkie. Your brother’s car is in the driveway. Do the math. Billy finally snapped and killed him,” Dustin said, opening the front door without even bothering to knock. 

Max rolled her eyes, sharing a look with El, who looked just as perplexed as to why they were breaking into Steve’s house (well, not really since the front door was unlocked) on a Saturday afternoon when they could be playing DND or hanging out at the mall. 

“Steve! You here buddy!” Dustin called. 

There was no answer. 

“Maybe they’re not here,” Will suggested. 

“Both their cars are here,” Lucas reminded him. 

“They could have gone somewhere on foot,” Mike said. 

“Pfft, have you met my brother. He takes his car everywhere,” Max huffed. 

“Steve!” Dustin called again, heading up the stairs to Steve’s room. 

“Okay, this is a total invasion of privacy,” Max said, taking hold of El’s arm. “Wanna hang out in the living room while they do whatever it is they’re doing?” she asked. 

El nodded, following Max into the living room. 

They sat on the couch, talking about what movie was gonna be playing at the theatre next week when they heard it. 

“JESUS CHRIST!”

“MY EYES!”

“OH MY GOD!”

“I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!”

The boys came running down the stairs a minute later, faces red. Dustin was scrubbing at his eyes like he was trying to erase whatever he’d just seen, Will looked two seconds away from hyperventilating and Mike and Lucas were leaning on each other for support. 

“What the hell?” Max asked. 

“Your brother….your brother was on top of…and he was…oh god, I can’t even say it,” Lucas whined

It was pretty easy for Max to connect the dots and as soon as she did she couldn’t help but laugh so hard she had to grab onto El to keep herself from falling off the couch. 

“Serves you guys right! Barging in there like that,” She managed through her laughter. 

“YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER BE GONE BY THE TIME I GET DOWN THERE!”

Billy’s voice echoed down the stairs. 

The kids went wide eyed, pushing at each other in the haste to get out of the house. 

“Abort the mission! Abort the mission!” Dustin shouted. 

Needless to say they remembered to knock next time. 


End file.
